Problem: Suppose the function $f$ has all real numbers in its domain and range and is invertible. Some values of $f$ are given by the following table: $$\begin{array}{c || c | c | c | c | c}
x & 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & 5 \\
\hline
f(x) & 2 & 3 & 5 & 7 & 8
\end{array}$$What is the value of $f(f(3)) + f(f^{-1}(4)) + f^{-1}(f^{-1}(5))?$ If there is not enough information to answer this question, enter "NEI".
Solution: Reading the table, we see that $f(f(3)) = f(5) = 8.$

Although we can't look up $f^{-1}(4)$ in the table, we know that $f(f^{-1}(4)) = 4,$ since $f(f^{-1}(x))=x$ for all $x$ (by the definition of an inverse function).

Since $f(3) = 5,$ we have $f^{-1}(5) = 3,$ and so $$f^{-1}(f^{-1}(5)) = f^{-1}(3).$$Then, since $f(2) = 3,$ we have $$f^{-1}(f^{-1}(5)) = f^{-1}(3) = 2.$$Combining the information above, we get $$f(f(3)) + f(f^{-1}(4)) + f^{-1}(f^{-1}(5)) = 8+4+2 = \boxed{14}.$$